100 Raindrops
by Archerelf
Summary: 100 themes, 100 oneshotsdrabbles. Mixed Sasuke Sakura pairings and Neji Tenten pairings. Character death in Chap 4.
1. Test

100 Raindrops: 100 themed one-shots

By

Archerelf

* * *

Theme 77: Test

* * *

Sasu/Saku

Sakura squirmed from her spot on the ground. Sasuke heard and sighed in annoyance.

"You're supposed to be at peace with your surroundings. Part of that training is listening. You need to be able to hear every knife, every enemy attacking. If you can't concentrate on that then you will die.

She'd heard the lecture before. In a last ditch effort to spend time with him after his return, she had asked him to help her train. Sakura was even more shocked when he had said yes.

Now they were on the edge of the forest and she couldn't focus on anything he was saying.

"Yes, Sensei." She replied sarcastically.

"Now focus on the trees before you. There is a stream 1.7 miles from here to the west. There's a beetle 6 oaks down, wings moving. And you: your mind is elsewhere." His face turned downward in annoyance. "I see right now you can't concentrate on anything. Meet me back here at 8 to continue. Maybe then you'll get serious."

Sasuke got up and started to walk away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura started, but he was already walking away. Just great. Only their second session and she already failed him. It's bad enough everyone thought she was weak, but just confirmed it.

At 7:30 Sakura arrived at the same spot they'd been. Gingerly she stretched out. People had always commented that she should have been a dancer. It was true. She loved the movements of dancing.

Sakura pulled a piece of long cloth out of her pocket and pulled it over her eyes. It was to help her focus on listening; that was the main point of the training.

But might as well have a bit of fun with it right?

Sakura put her arms out in front of her in a circle and started to move. She started spinning. Her legs moved in indecipherable patterns and arms stretched forward and back. Even though she was having fun dancing, she kept with the nature of Sasuke's drill, even stepping it up a bit: listening from all sides while moving.

Step one: clear your mind. Check

Step two: imagine you can see from all sides, including in back of you. Check

Step three: Listen. Even the slightest noise could be important. Check.

The wind seemed clearer now than ever. The birds seemed louder and she swore she even heard the skittering of bugs moving.

Wait. Hold the phone.

Sakura stopped moving and formed a stance. She knew that presence. Sakura pulled off the blindfold.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," called Sasuke. "If you had allowed me to sneak up on you, I would have discontinued your training. " He paused, as if searching for the right words.

"You're very flexible naturally, and that's a good asset. Now let's get to the drill. You'll need that blindfold. I'll attack at you from any side and I want you to hear it, and block."

She nodded, blushing slightly, and put the blindfold back on. Sasuke lept into the trees, going higher and higher. At the right spot Sasuke stopped and plunged downward like a hawk.

She heard the dive and threw a leg up in time to block his arm. He'd throw attacks from all sides and she'd block as best as she could, pending on how she heard the movements; the wind around him moving. Granted, he went a little easier on her but she was still blindfolded.

After about an hour he called to stop and for her to remove the blindfold.

Sakura was panting a bit. He just stood there with a small smirk on his face.

"Sasuke?" she asked, unsure of the uncharacteristic smile.

"Just call me Sensei. I'll be taking on your training from now on."

-

* * *

Please Read and Review. There will be Neji/Tenten pairings too. 


	2. Out Cold

100 Raindrops: 100 themed one-shots

By

Archerelf

* * *

Theme 84: Out Cold

Neji/Tenten

Forgive me if Neji seems a bit OOC

* * *

Tenten was out cold. As the sunset crept closer to the close of their training session Neji was using up the last of his charka to perfect his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Tenten as usual was his sparing partner. During the end of the spin, a deflected kunai hit her temple handle first, effectively knocking her out cold.

Neji stood at a bit of an impasse. He was drained and it was at the end of the day.

If he left her alone at her house, it was unknown whether suffer further injury.

A moment later he decided. Neji picked up the various weapons thrown at him during the attack and picked the unconscious girl up in his arms. Neji then left the training grounds and headed back to the Hyuuga branch compounds. It was a relatively short walk, only about 10 minutes.

Neji spent that time periodically checking Tenten's facial features. It seemed the only time they could actually not make fools out of themselves was during training. Talking was always awkward. No wonder they trained like mad every day.

He arrived at the compound and immediately made his way to his room. There was no one really around and Neji was grateful for that. Anyone seeing him carrying an unconscious girl to his bedroom would be a little suspicious.

He had two rooms: his study and his main bedroom. He placed Tenten within the sheets and put a cool cloth over her forehead to cool her down. Neji went into the next room and closed the door halfway, making it easier to check on her.

Now there was nothing really to do until morning.

Tenten awoke smelling like Neji, which was odd from all accounts. She could ID his scent from anywhere, kind of strong, cottony and soft at the same time. Then the pain set in. She felt like she had a porcupine crawling in her brain. Tenten groaned. She tentatively put her fingers up to the source of the pain and found a handle sized bruise. Tenten removed the cloth from her head and noticed the door was opened half way. The clock across the room said 8 o-clocks. She sighed, and pushed the blankets back while making her way to the door.

On the other side she found Neji studying quietly.

"How's your head?" he asked, not turning around.

Typical Neji. He knew everything. He wasn't the best shinobi prodigy in the village for nothing.

"Thank you Neji-kun." She knelt down so he could inspect the damage. He rose to get a band aid and she sifted uncomfortably. He was the dearest person in the world to her and she didn't want to risk her friendship with him no matter how she felt. Right now, being alone in his room with Neji crossed an invisible taboo line in her mind. It kind of violated the barrier between friends and something more.

Neji sat down again with a first aid kit in hand and gingerly touched the bruise. Tenten flinched.

"Ow. Geez, so much for kissing it and making it better." As soon as she said that, Tenten wished she could take the words back. They were out of her mouth before her brain could register. With a serious expression on his face, Neji cupped Tenten's face in his hands and gently kissed the bruise. Then slowly, almost torturingly so, he made his way down her cheek, ear and neck.

Tenten's heartbeat increased tenfold. She was almost paralyzed by the motions but she wanted to melt into his arms at the same time.

He leaned back to look her in the eye and commented, "All better?"

She just brought his face down to hers in return. After the kiss ended, Tenten tentatively wrapped her arms around Neji. He adjusted so that they were cuddling with her face against his chest. She smirked.

"Maybe I should get knocked out more often."

"Don't you dare." He said with a smile.

* * *

Please Read and Review. More to come! 


	3. All I Have

100 Raindrops

by

Archerelf

* * *

Theme 92: All That I Have

* * *

Drabble:

* * *

She had wondered why she had stayed with him.

Everything he ever did caused her pain.

He ran away from his life to join a neurotic pedophile with the longest tongue in history. He had insulted her many times.

He'd spat insults at her best friends.

He had ignored her when she had needed a friend.

He had knocked her out and broke her heart.

Some considered her a masochist in a way. She had always done nothing to earn the pain she received but she willingly came back.

She pleaded to him to stay with her.

She always wore that sad little smile on her face.

She'd ignore her best friends in favor of alone time.

She felt she couldn't bond with anyone the way she had with him.

She begged and pleaded and got her heart broken.

Even if someone had stabbed her, this pain was more intense.

So why did she stay?

Because he had come back.

Because she was apologized to.

Because she didn't quite feel so alone.

Because he gave that special smile just for her.

Because he said he loved her.

Because.

He

Said

He

Loved

Her.

"I love you with all I have."

That was reason enough.

* * *

Please Read and Review 


	4. Standing Still

Standing Still

Theme 42 of 100

by

Archerelf

Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

Disclaimer: You must be joking.

Character Death

* * *

She was standing still when it happened. There was nothing that could be done to prevent it from happening. Still, right before you break the neck of the killer, you can't stop the victim from his last moments.

Sakura felt her knees buckle under her. Sasuke just stood there in shock.

A breathy "no" escaped her dry, cracked lips.

He had been there and now he was gone. Gone with a smile on his face. A small pool of blood came from the wound. Right in the heart.

Naruto was dead.

Sakura ran to his form, screaming.

"No! NO, no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! NO!!"

Sasuke's legs moved without him. He was going into shock recoil mode. First his family, then his brother?

Sakura was taking it a little more hysterically. She sobbed into Naruto's chest and even starting pushing chakra into his system. Nothing. She should have known better. A heart literally sliced in half doesn't heal. Sasuke literally pulled her off of the body.

"No." his voice sounded hoarse. She buried herself in his chest and cried violently. After a few minutes Sakura looked up and saw 2 tears had escaped his eyes. He moved to lift Naruto's body but Sakura pushed him away.

"No. I need to do it."

Sakura's arm strained slightly as she lifted him from the ground. A pendant hung out of the side of his shirt and reflected the sunlight. Sasuke walked beside her. Sakura's tears ran silent now.

* * *

They walked to the edge of the village and past the guards at the gate. They walked past the training grounds where the 3 of them had started out. Past the ramen shop on the long road. Past his apartment and to Hokage Tower. Shizune answered the door and her hands flew to her mouth. Tsunade stood up in a hurry and felt for the pulse. None. Dead. Two small streams of tears welled up as her second baby brother lay before her, with a small smile on his face, dead. Tsunade took the necklace from around his neck and gingerly placed it around Sakura's.

"He'd want you to have it." She whispered. Sakura only looked up with dead eyes. Sasuke's had cleared but sorrow was apparent. He took her by the hand and led her out as Tsunade began preparation for burial.

-

* * *

She was a literal doll in his hands. Tears streamed down quietly as her took her back to his mansion. He didn't figure a stop to the kitchen was necessary: no one had the will to eat anyway. She just sat on his black bed. Though awake, she was unresponsive. Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt and slipped onto her one of his. Sandals had been removed at the door.

Sasuke pulled back the covers and both of them lay there. She was still crying but she held onto him tight.

"Don't leave." She whispered. He shook his head and just kept holding her. Soon they both fell asleep of exhaustion.

-

* * *

He awoke from a light sleep to find Sakura awake, wheezing, eyes wide. She was having a panic attack. Her breath was shortened and her face was pale, even in the darkness. He knew them all too well. He was nearly hospitalized after having one. That was after the incident.

She had 2 choices: calm down or pass out.

He took her face in his hands and spoke softly, "Sakura, look at me." She did so, still wheezing.

"You have to calm down. You're making yourself sick. Please. Stop." His tone was a gentle and pleading one. She'd never heard it before. It took a while and many soothing words but she stopped wheezing.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke. He was upset.

"Don't leave me. He did. Don't go..."

"I won't go."

-

* * *

The funeral would be in a few days. For the time being, Sasuke resumed full care of Sakura, calling Ino only for showers.

He feed her as if she was a child. He held her close at night. It would take a while to get her back to normal. He'd stay with her no matter what. They had both been standing still but Sasuke was dragging her back. It was what he would have wanted.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Seriously.


	5. Muscle Memory

Theme11.Memory

Title: Muscle Memory

by

ArcherElf

Pairing: Ya know, imagine either Tenten Neji or Sasuke Sakura. It works with either. I purposely did it that way.

Disclaimer: Ya right..

* * *

When I first touched you, what did you feel? As we grew and I cared, did you feel anything at all? My hands were always cold and yours were always warm but I still wielded bandages and dragged you off.

Even now I still remember the shape of your hand: the dirt, calluses, and bruises. Mine fit perfectly into your hand.

But you never objected when I tugged on your hand.

I didn't understand.

I still don't to this day.

I'm sorry I'm so cold…

* * *

I was so surprised when you first touched my hand. You were freezing but I couldn't resist the combination of the eyes and the touch. Your touch. It's imbedded now into my very skin.

I was probably sweaty and blood covered but it never bothered you to wrap up a demon. Someone who couldn't escape from their fate.

Your hand fit perfectly into mine. I never had any doubts about that.

I never objected when you pulled on my hand.

How could I?

I never deserved it.

I never deserved you.

I'm sorry I was so cold.

* * *

When we were young, you were cute. While we grew older, you grew more beautiful. Deep eyes, perfect coloring. But you always needed a nurse because even a genius/prodigy bleeds. Even then, I fixed you up with a small smile. Sent you on your way. You never thanked me.

It's ok. I just kind of knew you weren't that type. Did you mind that I took charge like that?

Was it ok to wipe the blood off your face?

You never objected.

I guess I assumed it was ok.

I savored that time you know. With futures like ours, who knew what would be around in the next mission?

But still, you never asked anyone else to clean the sweat off of your face. I took a cloth and smiled. It felt good to be needed.

* * *

I thought you were always kind of annoying. But cute. That turned into a deep seeded beauty. Your body grew, your intelligence soared. But I always had a theory that the beautiful things in life should never be sullied by the dirty.

You still wanted to wrap up my injuries anyway.

You were always gone before I could muster up the courage to say 'thank you'.

You know? Sometimes I got intentionally bloody.

Just to have a little time with you. You'd sometimes scold me. I'd just put on a bored look and hold out my arm.

You'd just smile.

I guess I needed you.

I still do, truth be told.

* * *

I guess its muscle memory. I still feel the warmth of your hand in mine.

* * *

I still remember your touch when you wrapped up my cuts.

* * *

I wanted to be close to you and never let go.

* * *

I was still scared to make the first move. But now that you're with me, one question.

* * *

One more time: one more question:

* * *

Could I hold you forever?

* * *

Will you stay with me forever?

* * *

R and R please.

It's not the best but humor me?

the purple button wants reviews..


	6. Through the Fire

Candles: 89: Through the Fire

By

Archerelf

Summary: 10 years, 10 candles. It was simple enough. She'd go every year on his birthday and lit one more than the previous year. SasuSaku.

Note: I'm still working on my other stories, my friend Alex somehow inspired this one though.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to put this?

NOTE!!

I'm adding this to my Teardrop collection under theme 89- Through the Fire

* * *

**White is for the purity gone**

**Blue is for the hate that's dawned**

**Red is for the blood surely shed**

**Black is for the lifeless dead**

**Yellow is for the mocking sun**

**Green is for the deed that's done**

**Orange is for a happy face**

**Purple is for your dieing race**

**Gray is for the clouded sky**

**Pink is for every tear I've cried**

* * *

10 years, 10 candles. It was simple enough. Every year on his birthday she'd go to the temple with one more candle than the previous year. This year it was pink. All the candles were big tapers. She'd sit in silent meditation till every candle burned out. Most of the time she just remembered.

**White is for the purity gone**

The first year he was gone she lit a white candle. The village was practically in shambles and it seemed as if the very purity of the place had died. That year she remembered the first day of training with Kakashi. He had given his box to the annoyance. No matter how tough he looked on the outside, he'd always have a soft spot for his team.

**Blue is for the hate that's dawned**

The next year was blue, a color of sorrow. He'd sworn to kill someone and if that meant selling your soul to a snake to do it, so be it. All the hate…it had been toxic.

**Red is for the blood surely shed**

The next year was red. She remembered the exams. When a Sound ninja had attacked, he nearly ripped their arms off. Three years into his training surely meant some innocents had died by now. That candle was to honor their memory.

**Black is for the lifeless dead**

That year was black, a mourning color. The murder of his clan had prompted this. Spilt blood eventually would turn black. It was a color of hate as well.

**Yellow is for the mocking sun**

The next year was yellow. No matter how good a day outside, it always seemed like the happy sun was mocking her. They lived and breathed under the same sun. In a way, she envied it. It could see where he was, or who he was battling. Yellow is supposed to be happy. Not this time.

**Green is for the deed that's done**

Green: it means life, dead and renewal. That year was a deep green candle. The real boy had come to life in his training. Joining the snake killed him. As for renewal? There was always next year.

**Orange is for a happy face**

Orange was a bright, bold color; obnoxious, just like their teammate. He would always carry the burden of not being able to bring him back. No matter how many smiles or dumb words, he was hurt. Just as they all were. Maybe deeper than the rest.

**Purple is for your dieing race**

Purple's a deep, royal color. He'd always carried himself like nobility. But the reason she chose purple was because it was so deep. Just like him. Just like his clan. Just like a mass extinction, there were only two left. And ultimately deep bonds would be severed. Then there would be just one.

**Gray is for the clouded sky**

She honored their teacher that next year. He'd blamed himself personally for not being able to help him. There was nothing any of them could do. They just sat around in a circle, silent, under a cloudy sky a few days later. It would always be cloudy, until he came home.

**Pink is for every tear I've cried**

Sakura lit the next candle for herself. 10 years it had been. 10 long, long years. She'd spent of a lot of that time on her own. Anything to push the thought of him from her mind. But she'd gotten better. More training and work had shaped her. Everyone had their own history, and everyone had their own path to take. Each had risen to the occasion and done magnificently. Almost, anyway. Some things would never change. There would be laziness, gorging, branch issues, shrieking, lots of weapons, spandex and lots of ramen.

Sakura picked up the bag she'd been carrying her things and left. It was sundown and there was a beautiful set of shadows on the hill. A sudden shadow blocked her view.

Spiky hair. Really tall. Same black eyes.

He was home.

* * *

Please Read and Review: I know it's a one shot and crappy but reviews make me happy! 


	7. Breathe Again

Theme 10: Breathe Again

By

Archerelf

Disclaimer: Yeah, Right...

* * *

NOTE: THIS IS ONE PART OF A TWO SHOT. THE OTHER WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY.

Thank you.

* * *

Neji was a man of incredible intelligence. He also possessed a sarcastic side sharp as a samurai sword. And it took a huge thing to shock him or even startle him.

He didn't flinch when Hinata said she was going to marry Naruto.

He hardly blinked when he was promoted to jounin.

Neji looked positively bored when promoted to ANBU.

He had to stifle a yawn when he graduated top of his class back in the genin days.

His wasn't a very surprising life.

Until he saw Tenten. His vocal chords all but dried up on this one occasion. His normal stream of brain activity shut down. He converted to all but primate instinct.

* * *

He didn't even know how his friends convinced him to go to a club. Sure he had no missions but apparently every girl was dragging a guy.

Tenten had approached him and put on the puppy dog eyes. He sighed, knowing something was up. She never did that unless she wanted something.

"Hey, Neji? Some of us are heading over to that club tonight. I wanted you to come with us. It's going to be me, hopefully you, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Please???"

Neji's brain instantly went into overload analyzing.

He wasn't going to let his cousin out of his sight.

But he especially wasn't going to let Tenten get touched or handled by any man besides him. Feminism be darned, chivalry was still alive. She belonged to him anyway.

He was analyzing a thousand more scenarios inside of his head that he zoned out and had to have Tenten wave him back to life.

"Fine. Hinata and I will meet you there at 7:30." He turned and walked away and she smiled.

With fists pumped in the air Tenten rushed past him to shower and get ready. Neji smiled quickly. Then, not to let Lee or Gai see, he erased it from his face.

* * *

While Hinata was prepping in the main branch's part of the compound, Neji was too. For some reason that he couldn't figure out, he had a weird knotting sensation in his stomach. Logically, he told himself, it was adrenaline and he was reacting to the environment he was about to enter.

After a shower, (drool), Neji pulled on a black scoop neck and his ninja pants. Tying his forehead protector in place he went to patiently wait for his cousin at front. After meditating for 15, he looked up to notice Hinata standing there. She had barrettes in her short hair with a cute shirt and a long skirt on.

"Neji-nii-san? Are you ready?"

With a curt nod they started walking.

* * *

Tenten took her shower and washed up diligently to remove all sweat from training. She was nervous and couldn't even believe she had asked him. It would be their first almost date. She smiled remembering the 5 minute victory dance she'd done once in her house and was glad at that very moment she lived alone.

Tenten went to the back of her closet wondering what on earth she'd wear to go dancing…then again…there was that outfit Ino made her buy on a dare….

It was perfect.

She applied a bit of makeup, but not too much. She slipped on a little black coat and left.

Everyone was there at 7: 25 except for Tenten. Neji surrendered his cousin to Naruto with a promise of, "I'll take care of her! That's a promise." Now, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke were standing outside. Sasuke had his had protectively around Sakura's waist, glaring at anyone who happened to look at her. He was so over protective of her, kind of like Neji was to Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru were just holding hands.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Neji turned towards the sound of the heels. It took a lot to shock him. What he saw however nearly made him stop breathing.

Tenten was walking toward the jumping club wearing a black miniskirt that reached ¾ of the way down her thighs. She had on a white halter top that had a deep back. She had on black strappy heels and was blushing slightly. Her hair was in its traditional buns.

Neji let out a breath, eyes wide after realizing he'd been holding it. Sakura and Ino squealed and went to join their friend, commenting on how cute she looked.

Sakura leaned over and whispered, "Neji's practically drooling. Go for it!"

The others started in while Tenten just caught up to Neji. His eyes were still wider than normal.

"You look….amazing…" he said, with his head turned to hide his blush. With a hearty yank on his arm, Tenten dragged him up to the rest of them. He was able to breathe again.

His heart was racing while she chatted up her friends. She'd never looked as cute as she did tonight. And he, normally chilly cold, had turned to mush. Neji scolded himself internally for his weakness. Not that he could help it. His weakness had always been Tenten.

That miniskirt was going to throw off his concentration though.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	8. Keep a Secret

100 Raindrops

Theme 53: Keeping a Secret

By

Archerelf

* * *

Sakura had learned her lesson when it came to secrets: just don't do it.

Because she told Ino that she was in love with Sasuke.

And Ino told Hinata

Who told Neji

Who told Tenten

Who told Lee

Who told Naruto

Who told Kakashi

Who told Gai

Who told the Hokage

Who told Shizune

Who told Shikaku

Who told Shikamaru

Who told Chouji

Who told Asuma

Who told Jiraiya

Who told Lee's Squirrel friend

Who told Gama

Who told Pakkun

Who told Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. Either your friend Sakura is pregnant with a killer whale, or she loves you." Pakkun sniffed and walked away.

--

* * *

Coming out of hospital duty Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on the bench.

In his usual blunt manner, "I heard you loved me."

She blushed slightly and walked up to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" He cocked his eyebrow. Sakura leaned over into his ear and whispered, "I do."

* * *

Please Read and Review.

It's short but whatever.


	9. Are You Challenging Me?

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Those eyes of his were always watching. No on knew what he was looking for. Maybe he was waiting for something. Like I said, no one ever knew. I mean, he'd walk down the street with his eyes activated every time he went out. It was madness. He broke the fingers of a boy who tried to pickpocket him. He didn't even look at him when he turned away with a sneer on his face. Pathetic. I know what he'd say. He was back here but he didn't have to like it. At all. The power he needed radiated off of a few and a few only.

Kakashi was one of the few with whom he talked, or sometimes sparred. It seemed odd but Naruto too. Perhaps the training with his Ero Sennin did something. Whoever the loser was I ended up bandaging up. If he put in all the rage tht he wanted to into those battles, all the rage that was pent up, it certainly showed. He had some pretty creative ways of torturing people that was for sure, and some of the most painful. I guess his training with the snake eyed pedophile actually did me some good too.

I got all sorts of practice with all the most odd sorts of injuries. I ended up nearly reattaching an eye, putting limbs back in their respective sockets, bandaging random parts to no end. He nearly castrated Sai, for which I can say, I didn't handle the reattaching. He really liked kicking ribs in or trying to disconnect the head from the neck. I never really saw him except when I had to wrap a few spools of gauze around his body.

Once in a while 2 or more people would try to tag team him. There's all sorts of stupidity in the world but that's one of the biggest kinds. Honestly. You'll be making your excuses to Kami in heaven before you could even lay a good hit on him. Ever since those eyes of his have been wandering around, the number of battle injuries have been increasing massively. Not like there is much we can do about it. Whoever was his next victim usually had a lot of balls. Like I said, some of which had to be reattached. The only other times I ever saw him deactivate his eyes were in the hospital and on my follow up visits.

It was good but slightly flawed logic. Who was going to attack him in his own home or in a hospital? Ninja always have to be alert. He considered me no thread though one misdirected chakra path into his heart could kill him. The kind of dead you can't revive. Anyway, at those visits I only asked where he was injured or what hurt. The nurses said he only trusted me to heal him, or the Hokage herself. I was happy he considered me adequate enough. I guess the bottom line was familiarity. He never sparred with Neji Hyugga, considered one of the finest shinobi in the village. Only 3 or 4 of us.

And no one ever challenged it.

--

Please read and Review!


	10. Horror

65. Horror

by

Archerelf

Dedication: Alex-chan and some others.

* * *

I stepped back. I shouldn't have but I did. Closer to safety. But he was still coming.

Shinobi rule states that we should never retreat from danger.

But who can't help being scared at times?

There's not a single person alive who hasn't been scared once or twice in their life.

I was facing down a monster.

Sasuke had progressed to level 2 of his cursed seal. He was trying to get control back. It wasn't working. He couldn't calm down.

And I failed him. I backed away when I said I wouldn't. I'm a liar. But I'm scared.

--

She must think I'm worse than a freak.

A Monster.

A creature even. Not human.

No wonder she's backing up. I see those tears. I caused them and she'll never trust me again. She's afraid of me.

Of all the things in the world, I never want her to be afraid. Especially of me. I can't do.

I can't calm down.

Every step back I lose her more. I'm scared too.

--

He's reaching his hand out to me. I never thought it would come to this. He's gray with those black markings all over his body. He almost has wings! Those two giant hands. And the one he's reaching out to me.

I'm panicking. I know I am. My heart rate is going nuts and I'm crying too. I only add to my cause this way. I can't help him if I can't help myself.

I'm alone on a battlefield with him.

--

Stop shaking, please stop shaking…For God's sake, I can't control this, I need help…She took a step toward me.

And another. I've stopped moving. I don't know what's going on. I can't forget it. I can't forget the horror I saw in her eyes.

--

Keep breathing. That's the key. My hands are freezing. My arm hurts when I reached out to him. I start with his hand.

I grasp his hand and then put it to his face. He's burning to my freezing. I can't look in his eyes. Not yet.

--

Cool relief is flooding back.

The monstrous things on my back are gone. I'm still enflamed in this curse.

--

His nails on his hand are shrinking. The gray is receding. Whatever was on his back was gone. The black marks are migrating back up to where they belong. I haven't looked up yet… I can't yet.

--

She hasn't looked at me. I can't blame her. I'm back to normal and she hasn't looked at me. My eyes. In hers I'll always be this monster.

I collapse. I can't take it.

She sits down in my lap. I can't believe it. Her head is near mine.

The Horror is gone. For now.

I'll take those odds.

-

* * *

Please Read and Review. 


	11. Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

by

Archerelf

Dedication: Alex chan!

* * *

It's odd. Some of the small things you notice about people and their tendencies. Neji noticed everything. That isn't to say he didn't forget once in a while. He just hated forgetting anything about Tenten. If she forgot something he knew exactly where she would put it.

He noticed a million things about her:

She always did her hair on the right side first.

If they were running laps she'd be winded on the third but get her strength back soon after to match him.

She kept her weapons in a specific way in her room.

She drank a third of her water first after a battle, then would chug the rest.

She loved mascara but shunned all other types of makeup.

Her bear's name was Pooky. Even if she'd never admit it to anyone else, she loved that bear.

She sang in the shower and was quite good, though she'd never let anyone else hear.

She had more places to hide weapons than anyone else.

Without fail, she always took a nap and a shower after each mission.

Even their more intimate moments, Neji noticed everything.

She'd melt like a puddle if he touched the sensitive spot on her neck.

She preferred the bra strap on the left to be looser than the right.

She loved massages more than chocolate and as much as her weapons.

So, on the third anniversary of the start of their courtship, Neji bought and wrapped 7 presents. She was given a clue for each and these presents were placed according to his observations of everything she'd do in a normal day or after a mission. He had blindfolded her and instructed her not to go in any more rooms than necessary. He let her into her house and was handed her first clue.

First clue: It's the second thing you do each morning.

Tenten thought that was an easy answer: she did her hair after she woke up. She unwrapped a set of hair elastics with a clue.

Second clue: After a battle it's what you normally do. Think strategically in your house.

Not bad. He hid a new water bottle in her refrigerator.

Third clue: It's the only type of make up you ever put on. Not like you need it.

She blushed a bit. She checked in her bathroom first, the obvious spot but didn't find it. She examined her normal bag of things to take on a mission and found a new mascara tube wrapped with another clue.

Fourth clue: Why on earth would you name a bear Pooky?

She surged through the house, thinking he had done something to her bear. Nope, the bear was in her room on her bed as normal. Under the night table, next to a few books was a new bear with the nametag Pooky 2 on it. She squealed in delight, hugging both her bears. Tied to the second one's hand was the next clue.

Fifth Clue: All women PMS. This is what you eat when you do.

She made a mental note to clock him later for it, but she was too excited now. Besides she didn't even know where he was. Huh. PMS? That's easy. She raced to her cupboards, skidding to a stop. There with a huge bow was a box of chocolate. A whole box! She felt like dancing. Underneath the bow was clue 6.

Sixth clue: Check your shower.

Hanging from the shower head on string were two pieces of paper. The top one was a certificate from Neji for a massage. The one under was the final clue.

Seventh Clue: Find me for your final present. Hint: it's where we first met.

Nuts. The academy was halfway across the village! She pumped chakra into her legs and took off at a sprint. She saw Neji sitting on the swing at the school under the tree. She bent down breathing heavily. She heard a familiar buzz behind her and a kunai came flying past. On the end was a ring with a note that said, "Will you marry me?"

Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke: a clone.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she already knew who it was.

"Yes I will!" She hugged him with all of her might, laughing.

"Now, what was it you said about PMS?"

Oh crap. He was dead.

* * *

Please Read and Review. 


	12. Fairy Tale

100 Raindrops

Fairytales-Theme 61

By

Archerelf

-Author's note-sorry I haven't updated in a while.

This is kind of morbid but it works in a way.

Fairy Tales the Naruto way.

--

Fairy tale. There's no such thing in the world of a shinobi. Honestly, it was complicated enough to be a ninja in that time. You're expected to have no emotions when it comes to your missions. Live for your country. Die for your country. No questions asked.

Love was kind of a rare flower when it came to the life of a ninja. It withered quickly, but only if sustained, did it blossom. Youth and innocence died easily as well. You learned to grow up and face the world around you even if you wanted to curl into a corner and die.

It was so easy to kill all three of them.

Your partner could die on a mission. You could die on a mission. Any thousands of things could happen. Trauma, shock, pain…everyday occurrences.

When you see someone die in front of your eyes for the first time, then that's when the fairy tales of youth go away. There is no happily ever after in real life.

--

Bluebeard-

Naruto sat on the ground. The foreign shinobi around him lay dead or impaled by shrapnel. He was leaning up against a tree, slowly, painfully bleeding to death. His rescuers were far away and his eyes were getting heavy. He knew he had to stay awake. His eyes slowly went down. He was out. And the rescue party was far away.

--

Sleeping Beauty

Hyuuga Hinata was dressed in blue, one of her normal colors. The blue came from the hospital dressing gown she was in. Hinata was comatose, brought on by shock. She had seen her entire team brought down before her eyes. It didn't matter that most of them were still alive. Her unconscious shut down. There wasn't a prince charming to lead her out of this one.

--

The Little Mermaid

Sakura was furiously pumping chakra into Lee of Team Gai. He wasn't healing; Lee's vitals were plummeting, his heartbeat was skydiving and his blood wasn't replicating enough in time. His lungs had collapsed. She was at her limit and the rest of the hospital was on call. She begged and pleaded to heaven to let her friend live. But heaven didn't listen. She was absent from the funeral.

--

Beauty and the Beast-

Sasuke's cursed seal was activated up to level two. He hadn't even done it, it had been an experiment on Orochimaru's part. It wasn't receding either. No one was around like the first time to force it into submission. He was completely alone and consumed in his hatred and fear.

--

The Princess and the Pea-

Something sharp was sticking into the thoracic vertebrae of Tenten's back. She was currently in foreign shinobi hands, being tortured for information. She had had shoots put under her nails, water torture, stabbings, and beatings, not to mention food and water deprivation. She kept telling herself that she felt nothing. She felt nothing. She felt nothing.

--

Rapunzel-

Neji had gone after Tenten. But he couldn't see. His eyes were shut. One was bleeding and the other was swollen. He had jumped and been blinded by his enemies. His Byakugan- gone for now. He was a sitting duck. The rest of his team failed. He felt the blood dripping from his face. His signature eyes. Gone.

--

Three Little Pigs-

The first one built his house out of straw. He died and gave away his eye.

The second one built her house of sticks. She died giving away her love.

The third one built his heart out of stone. He had yet to die. He had teams under him. His village needed him. His old team had needed them too. The only remains of their existence were pictures, a scar, and an eye.

* * *

Please

Read

and

Review

--You get a chapter dedicated to you if you can guess which one is my favorite.


	13. Illusion

Illusions

45

by

Archerelf

--

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Here's a sequel of sorts to Fairy tale.

--

Hansel and Gretel- A trail of Bread crumbs. She might as well have left a trail of bread crumbs to their escort and now she was dead. The war had begun and the pieces fell into the road like bread crumbs.

-

Jack and the Beanstalk- Shinobi were taught not to be greedy. They were to take nothing as reward and they only killed for their country. Lee had become greedy. His pure heart had been tainted by the lure of gold and as his reflexes fought off another foe, he could vaguely see an ax in the background. The earth split that day because of greed.

-

The Emperors New Clothes- Ultimate humiliation. Tenten was being lead like a dog across enemy territory. The rope around her neck and wrists was chafing to the point of being bloody. She was tired, alone and seemingly abandoned. They couldn't break her physically so they tried to take a knife to her mind. She tried to keep up and stumble with dignity. But there is no dignity in humiliation.

-

The Frog Prince- Even the smallest baby knew the horror of the face of Sasuke. His brother cleaved out his right eye and disfigured his body beyond mention. He came back, limping and bleeding, but nothing could be done about the scar tissue. He was as ugly on the outside as he always felt. No females looked at him in delight. Only Sakura and Naruto stood by his side. His mother always joked he was her little prince. No prince would look like that.

-

Peter Pan- Naruto hadn't had a good childhood by any means but anything was better than what he was seeing now. There was no one left to protect him from anything. They were gone; he was alone. He spotted a teddy on the ground, abandoned by it's owner. He picked up the small creature, cradling it. There was a time he would have given anything to grow up. Now all he wished was to be a child again. Because a child could cry and grieve.

-

Rumplestiltskin- Sakura sat stone faced in a cell, ready for the cold dawn. The hokage sent her to steal an scroll from enemy factions. She was lead by an informant and was soon betrayed to the leader of the rebel army. She'd made a deal with the devil. Now she was going to pay the price.

-

The Steadfast Tin Soldier- Ino was the first and last person to go the funeral. Shikamaru and Choji were gone. They'd gone protecting her. She had only one leg to stand on. She was completely alone now. Ino quietly drank a small poison and was discovered with a smile on her face. If not in life, then in death. InoShikaChou. The trifecta together again.

-

-

Please Read and Review!!

Please?


	14. Dark

100 Raindrops

Dark: February Song

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note: Sorry, this was the best I could come up with. I'll get back to Higher Faster Stronger soon enough.

--

The cold wind whipped bitterly through the Hidden Land of Snow. It had been literally hidden, covered completely in the white stuff. Sakura liked snow. It muffled everything even if it was freezing outside. She was completely covered in long attire, cloak and specialty clothes included. Even then, it still hurt to flex her fingers.

Team 7 reunited was camping on the borders. Sasuke was content brooding at the fire; Naruto wasn't even in the mood to argue. Sakura…well… she always just seemed there. She wasn't the strongest still, even if she managed more fighting time now. If anything, it seemed she was still playing her old role of fixing them up. Any injuries went straight into her care.

It wasn't really so different than her old role of guarding the target, if anything now, she could at least stop someone from bleeding. But no matter how much she improved, they didn't notice really. Or seem to care. Naruto was Naruto, her brother of sorts, full of promises that he'd protect her. But she didn't need protecting. She needed a fair chance. And even now that Sasuke was back, albeit months of probation and community service, he was on the team again and completely oblivious. To everything. Really, it was like he had never gone at all.

Consumed with revenge, he hardly considered anyone worthy of his time. With the exception of missions, she left him alone now. She almost dreaded her missions, because while the people to protect had changed, her friends hadn't. They didn't see that she had either.

It was odd in a way. They'd grown up, gotten stronger…and it had seemed so much easier when they were still younger kids in the academy. Sakura felt alone all the time. She had Naruto but he could only be around for a limited time with all his training. She headed up to the hospital to pass time and she never saw Sasuke. She would imagine she was almost turning into him. Now, she knew how lonely it was to be surrounded by dozens of people and know that very few of them cared. Her friends were basically gone. And almost every mission, after completion, she'd head off to be alone. No one asked. No one told. The mission report would have no discrepancies.

-

Where has that old friend gone

Lost in a February song

Tell him it won't be long

Til he opens his eyes, opens his eyes

Where is that simple day

Before colors broke into shades

And how did I ever fade

Into this life, into this life

-

After a mostly quiet meal, she took a spare cloak and headed into the trees. Sasuke was on guard, Naruto was asleep in his tent. He snored away life basically. They said nothing, nor exchanged eye contact. Once she had jumped up high enough she considered why she had taken to this ninja life. She had promised her parents to work hard and for the most part she was a success on the outside. She just always felt like a failure inside. She had the best grades in the Academy.

But she couldn't protect herself or anyone else. She lacked everything that Naruto took for granted. Skills and courage. She felt trapped in a way. She tried her hardest but to be honest, if she just stood still, the boys would take care of all the fighting. Just like old times. Sakura put her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. This was her alone time. She never wanted to head back to the village.

-

And I never want to let you down

Forgive me if I slip away

When all that I've known is lost and found

I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day

-

Everyday she woke up a failure. She felt it. People talked, you know? They said how the boys had the skills and she had the smarts. It was always like that. Few people described her as being as good as the boys. Her own team certainly never thought so. Team InoShikaChou worked as a unit and even if one member wasn't strong enough, they fought on together. Team Gai was more analytical, calculating, and then brought down their enemy with their individual skills.

Team 7 was simple enough to figure out. Naruto would rush in yelling, they other opponents would make fun of them, Sasuke would kill about 3 with his speedy attack, they'd get scared, lose moral and then Naruto would run to take out the rest. She only fit in if they were good enough to actually hit one of the boys. She could rush forward if she wanted to but there'd be no point. Born a failure, die a failure. That's all that there was too it. Wake up, train, maybe a mission or go the hospital, train and wind down. Again. And again. And again.

-

Morning is waking up

And sometimes it's more than just enough

When all that you need to love

Is in front of your eyes

It's in front of your eyes

-

It was odd but all it seemed that she needed was to having someone think that she was good enough. It would be a great self esteem booster to get it from Sasuke or someone like Neji. Like that would ever happen. People remarked. They said she had changed. She wasn't annoying. She was more serious. She lost her happy view on life. True enough. She had 'opened her eyes' to the cynicism of the world. She never wanted to let anyone down. It just always seemed that it happened. There was a sudden shift of chakra onto her branch. It was Sasuke. She didn't even open her eyes. No one moved that fast but him. No enemy had anything on it. She didn't speak. Nor did she open her eyes.

"I dislocated my shoulder." Translation: do something about it. She opened her eyes and motioned for him to sit down on the branch. She pulled off her gloves and rubbed them together to get the chakra flowing. She took hold of his left arm and bent it a few ways. Sakura sighed, she had to pop it back into the socket. 3, 2, 1 and bam, it was in. He never flinched. She pulled her gloves back on as the snow started to fall again. She leaned back against the tree closing her eyes. A minute later, his chakra presence was still there. She opened her eyes up again.

"Did you need something?"

"This is the 15th time you've gone off by yourself after a mission. Why." It wasn't a question, it was more a command to tell him. She shifted her body weight lazily.

"I fail to see where it's any business of yours."

"I'm team captain. If you're hurt, that needs to be added to the mission report." He said it so nonchalantly.

"I can heal myself if I was hurt. I'm not."

"You've changed."

"Of course. So have you."  
"Why have you become me?" He seemed almost smug. She shot him a loathing, disbelieving look. "You flatter yourself. If you've nothing else to say, go away." He raised an eyebrow in an emotion she couldn't tell.

"Now I'm interested. Why do you keep alienating yourself."

"That's rather hypocritical. And I'm around people all day, a break is natural."

"Not for you. You needed to be accepted a few years ago. Right now you're just wallowing in pity."

"You know at this point I really am just humoring you right?"

"What I want to know is why."

"And why should I tell you?"

-

And I never want to let you down

Forgive me if I slip away

Sometimes it's hard to find the ground

Cause I keep on falling as I try to get away

From this crazy world

-

"I'm bored. Right now, you're the most interesting thing around here."

"Hm…tempting but no."

"Fine. Don't tell anyone why you think you're a failure." He held up a small black book which she recognized as her journal.

Sakura looked up with enough fire in her to melt the snow falling around her. The red in her cloak was the only color she felt right now.

"How dare you, you scheming little weasel!" She hoped the reference to his brother would at least make him flinch. It didn't. "Want to know so badly? I'll tell you. I know I'm a failure because that's how I was born. Being smartest meant nothing on the battlefield. I don't have anywhere close to the skills that either of you possess. Essentially I'm worthless one; I'm the one who guards the target and makes sure they don't die. You were born with those eyes of yours and natural skill. Naruto has courage and strength. I can't get stronger than what I am now. I have nothing."

"Feeling sorry for yourself just makes you pathetic."

"This is the only time I have to escape. Forgive me if I've taken up too much of your time, captain." She spit out the words acidly, and full of malice.

"You were never this angry before."

"Try living your life with people expecting nothing of you. Supported by wonderful teammates who make up for your mistakes. You can't even tell me that you relate. You grew up in the shadow of your brother with everyone expecting the world you. You had purpose."

Sakura hoped that with that final jab with the brother comment would make him leave her alone. She really needed to cry right about now. Screw the Shinobi don't show their emotions rule. That was pretty much in smithereens. And he didn't leave. What did she have to say to make him go?

"I never wanted to let anyone down but it just came naturally. So you'll forgive me if I wanted some alone time, especially after missions. I always come back."

"What do you want from me?" It didn't seem like a demand or anything. It was a question. What she wanted from him.

"I'm not going to ask to you lie to suit me." She sighed. "All I want is for someone to tell me that I'm not completely worthless. I won't believe them but still, it'd make me feel better."

"You're hardly the worst here. That annoying Yamanaka girl still only has that one technique and is always relying on the lazy and overweight teammates to save her. We don't save you because you don't need it. You're capable of taking care of yourself. Besides, you're the only medic on any of the teams. If you didn't heal us, we'd end up being a liability to the mission and to the village. And that Chinese girl with all the weapons, she doesn't know how to use them properly. You are the smartest of any of the girls and most of the other people on the teams. I'd say you found a use after all."

She didn't say anything. How could she? He just gave her the biggest compliment he could ever bestow.

Suddenly he felt a few things on his face at the same time. A pair of warm lips were pressing into his while hot tears from her face chilled in the air and dropped onto his chin. He was frozen, because for all of his training, he didn't know what to do.

She smiled and released him.

"I'm sorry." She said with a strained small smile.

They watched the snow for a minute or two. Then 5 passed. And 10.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not."

-

And I never want to let you down

Forgive me if I slip away

When all that I've known is lost and found

I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day

-

As the sun started to rise a few hours later, Sasuke motioned to the fire. "Go warm up, the sun's coming up."

"I already have."

-

Where has that old friend gone

Lost in a February song

Tell him it won't be long

Til he opens his eyes

Opens his eyes

--

Sorry if it's crappy, lots of things have been going on lately...


	15. Gray

100 Raindrops

by

Archerelf

'Gray' – theme 16

--

Author's note: yet another twisted fairy tale…I like doing them even if they increasingly getting worse…

--

Alice in Wonderland-TenTen

They could only break her with genjutsu. Her head swam as she tried to break the spell but each time she fell prey to a new obstacle. She fell down a rabbit hole, nearly drowned in a sea of tears and fought with rabbits, caterpillars and such. A mad hatter offered her tea but she could not and will not drink it. It was probably poison anyway. People kept going before her, King of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Jack of Diamonds. The enemy lined up before her. King, queen, jack, 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. They each played with a full deck. She was on empty. There wasn't an Ace. But there was always an ace…there always was.

Or- alternate take

Everything she touched burned. Things that seemed good transformed to evil quickly. Bad things turned to worse things. Food to vermin, vermin to beasts. She found a rabbit hole. The only problem with rabbit holes is there is no hole at one side. Assaulted, tortured from each side. Ace, 1, 2, 3. In the full deck there was 52. Maybe more. There was always more.

1001 Tales - Sakura

As long as she could tell the story, she would not die. As long as she could tell the story, she would not die. As long as she could tell the story, she would not die. For 2 years, 10 months and 8 days, she elaborated on the story. One day, after the torture stint, she was especially tired. She couldn't come up with a plot. She was tired, and fell asleep. She never woke up again. As long as she could tell the story, she would not die.

The Boy Who Cried Wolf- Neji

His prized eyes saw an army. His prized eyes saw them ready for battle. He told the village. They cursed his folly, saying there was no army. He insisted there was. He was exiled for exciting panic. He came back 1 year later. There was no one left alive. He and his prized eyes left, with no intention of seeking the wolf.

Pied Piper of Hamelin- Sasuke

They lied. The village council lied. They said as long as he killed Uchiha Itachi he was free and would no longer be under arrest. But there he sat, being tried for crimes against the state. "Too dangerous to be kept alive." The words floated in the air. Nothing could erase them. He would make them pay. He would make them pay like he had made his brother pay. There were several hundred funerals in the morning that needed attending to. But he was in his jail cell. How could he have done it? He was set to die anyway, what was the use of postponing it, waiting for a new council? They were dead, he was alive and they had paid. They had all paid.

The Little Matchgirl - Ino

So cold. She was so cold. She was a shinobi but with 3 feet of snow on the ground, no dry wood and no supplies she knew better than anyone her chances. She lit a match and it was promptly blown out by the wind. She was going to freeze to death. Nothing to keep her warm. Her brain was shutting down. Her warmth was being pulled away. Her greedy heart beat slow, pretending to savor the heat it had. She light another match. It burned to nothing. The rest were wet or were blown out. So…cold….No one heard her fall.

Goldilocks and the Three Bears-Kakashi

Kakashi tried to be an ANBU- that one was too hard

Kakashi tried to be a teacher – that one was too soft

Kakashi tried to deal with the guilt of the things he had taken – that one was just right.

He was waiting, always waiting for the day when the bears would once again chase him out. Because there was always someone ready to reclaim what was theirs.

--

Please

Read

and Review


End file.
